Busch, H., Gyorkey, F., Busch, R. K., Davis, F. M., Gyorkey, P. and Smetana, K. A nucleolar antigen found in a broad range of human malignant tumor specimens. Cancer Res. 39: 3024-3030, 1979.
Busch, R. K. and Busch, H. Antigenic proteins of nucleolar chromatin of Novikoff hepatoma ascites cells. Tumori 63: 347-357, 1977.
Busch, R. K., Daskal, I., Spohn, W. H., Kellermayer, M. and Busch, H. Rabbit antibodies to nucleoli of Novikoff hepatoma and normal liver of th rat. Cancer Res. 34: 2362-2367, 1974.
Dale, G. and Latner, S. L. Isoelectric focusing of serum proteins in acrylamide gels followed by electrophoresis. Clin. Chim. Acta 24: 61-68, 1969.
Davis, F. M., Busch R. K., Yeoman, L. C. and Busch, H. Differences in nucleolar antigens of rat liver and Novikoff hepatoma ascites cells. Cancer Res. 38: 1906-1915, 1978.
Davis, F. M., Gyorkey, F., Busch, R. K. and Busch, H. A nucleolar antigen found in several human tumors but not in nontumor tissues studied. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 76: 892-896, 1979.
Garvey, J.S., Cremer, N.E. and Sussdorf, D. H. Methods in Immunology, 1977 W. A. Benjamin, Inc. Reading, Mass.
Hilgers, J., Nowinski, R. C., Geering, G. and Hardy, W. Detection of avian and mammalian oncogenic RNA viruses (oncornaviruses) by immunofluorescence. Cancer Res. 32: 98-106, 1972.
Kendall, F. E. The use of immunochemical methods for the identification an determination of human serum proteins. Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 6: 376-384, 1938.
Laurell, C. B. Electroimmunoassay. Scand. J. Clin. Lab. Invest. 29 (Suppl. 124): 21-37, 1972.
Lowry, O. H., Rosebrough, N. J., Farr, A. L. and Randall, R. J. Protein measurement with the Folin phenol reagent. J. Biol. Chem. 193: 265-275, 1951.
Marashi, F., Davis, F. M., Busch, R. K., Savage, H. E. and Busch, H. Purification and partial characterization of nucleolar antigen1 of the Novikoff hepatoma. Cancer Res. 39: 59-66, 1979.
Smetana, K., Busch, R. K., Hermansky, F. and Busch, H. Nucleolar immunofluorescence in human hematological malignancies. Life Sci. 25: 227-234, 1979.
Tan, E. M. and Lerner, R. A. An immunological study of the fate of nuclear and nucleolar macromolecules during the cell cycle. J. Mol. Biol. 68: 107-114, 1972.
Wallace, R. W., Yu, P. H., Dieckert, J. P. and Dieckert, J. W. Visualization of proteinSDS complexes in polyacrylamide gels by chilling. Anal. Biochem. 61: 86-92, 1974.
Yeoman, L. C., Jordan, J. J., Busch, R. K., Taylor, C. W., Savage, H. and Busch, H. A fetal protein in the chromatin of Novikoff hepatoma and Walke 256 carcinosarcoma tumors that is absent from normal and regenerating rat liver. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 73: 3258-3262, 1976.